bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius is an episode that has a lesson in the danger of strangers. Plot The film starts off with a rocket carrying two boys and a robotic dog: Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer and Goddard. Jimmy is attempting to launch a communications satellite made out of a toaster, hoping to communicate with an alien species he believes exists somewhere out in the universe, despite his parents Hugh and Judy's protest in talking to strangers. Unknown to anyone, the satellite is picked up near the planet Yolkus, home to an alien race called the Yolkians, who commandeer their war ships that look like a fleet of rubber chickens. King Goobot V and his assistant, Ooblar, watch a pre-recorded message from Jimmy, featuring him introducing himself and explaining about life on Earth. Jimmy, Carl, and their friend Sheen spot a poster for an amusement park called "Retroland." However, Jimmy's parents refuse to let him go that night because it is a school night, and as a result Jimmy is forced to go his room to think about what he has done wrong after accidentally causing a fire with one of his inventions. Jimmy, Carl and Sheen subsequently choose to sneak out and visit the park advised by Nick Dean, a popular kid. As the three are at the park, the Yolkians set a course for Earth, where they kidnap all the adults in the city, leaving fake notes on the refrigerators to tell the kids that they have gone to Florida for an "extended vacation". Coincidentally, Carl spots a shooting star (actually a Yolkian ship), so he, Jimmy and Sheen wish for no more parents so they can have fun all the time. The next morning, the kids discover that the parents have all disappeared. After hearing a message from his parents that Goddard had recorded while posing as Jimmy last night, Jimmy becomes suspicious of the fact that his parents said that they would see him in the morning despite not being there. He soon discovers what has really happened. Jimmy organizes the other children in town to build spaceships from the Retroland rides to travel to Yolkus and get their parents back. Eventually they are captured by Goobot, who tells them that the parents are to be sacrificed to their god, Poultra. He shows the kids Jimmy's video, thanking him for helping him find suitable species for their ritual, before having the children locked up in their cells. With Jimmy feeling guilty over the fact that his actions led to the Yolkans abducting the parents in the first place, his rival/love interest Cindy Vortex convinces him to stand up and think of an escape plan. After breaking out with the help of Goddard, the children (with the exception of Nick, as he turns out not so brave), in accordance with Jimmy's plan, manage to stop the parents from being sacrificed to Poultra the giant chicken. Everyone escapes aboard a Yolkian ship, but Goobot follows them in his ship at the head of the Yolkian fleet. With the exception of Goobot's ship, all of the Yolkian ships are destroyed when Jimmy baits them into flying too close to Yolkus' sun. Jimmy and Goddard then use an experimental shrink ray to grow to the size of a planet, and blow Goobot's ship into an asteroid: Goobot and Ooblar survive the explosion, but Goobot declares that they have not seen the last of him. Jimmy reconciles with his parents for not understanding strangers, as all the other kids reunite with theirs, and they make it on their way back home. In a final scene of the film, Jimmy and Carl have breakfast during which Jimmy's parents drink one of his experiments (that causes significant belching), thinking it is real soda and they all laugh out loud. Cast *Bob the Tomato as Jimmy Neutron *Junior Asparagus as Carl Wheezer *Petunia Rhubarb as Cindy Vortex *Larry the Cucumber as Sheen Estevez *Fib from Outer Space (small) as King Goobot V *Fib from Outer Space (with legs) as King Goobot V (staring with his second appearance) *Fib from Outer Space (big) as King Goobot V (during the battle) *Mr. Lunt as Ooblar *Laura Carrot as Libby Folfax *Dad Asparagus as Hugh Neutron *Mom Asparagus as Judy Neutron Character Voices Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Jimmy Neutron Theme Song *Larry's High Silk Hat (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) *No Parents Day *Getting Our Parents Back *We Got the Beat (Bob and Larry Sing the 80s album version) *What We Have Learned *Like Wow! (by Leslie Carter) Running Gags Silly Song Classy Songs with Larry "Larry's High Silk Hat" What We Have Learned song Original Kid They Got a Letter From Trivia *The fact that it was released in 2001 was a coincidence since the original Jimmy Neutron movie came out the same year. *Despite Petunia Rhubarb making an appearance, Petunia didn't make her debut at all until "Duke and the Great Pie War". Otherwise, people would not know who Petunia Rhubarb is if this actually happened. *The Silly Song is reused from "Lyle the Kindly Viking". **This episode uses a portion of the footage from Lyle. *There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version of the episode. **Jerry being Sheen Estevez instead of Larry. **The song, "No Parents Day" was going to be called "No Adults Day". *The credits state that it released in 2000, but it didn't release until March 2001. *Incidently, Sheen dressing up as a sponge later became the basic for SpongeBob SquarePants. **It may have been a coincidence since both Jimmy Neutron and SpongeBob are both Nickelodeon shows, and owned by Viacom. *Retroland would later be used for The Land of Ha's. *On a majority of Gospel Music Channel broadcasts, the Silly Song was removed. "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" (from Very Silly Songs!) served as a replacement. Credits Roll Directed by TIM HODGE MARC VULCANO Produced by JENNIFER COMBS Production Coordinators JOSHUA LINDSAY LAURA RICHEY ALEXANDER M. SCHEIDLER Production Assistants AMANDA FRAGALE KENYA RAICHART HOLLY VICKERY Additional Production Assistant ANDREW YOUSSI Written by TIM HODGE ERIC METAXAS PHIL VISCHER MARC VULCANO Storyboard Supervisor TIM HODGE Storyboarding by TOD CARTER LUIS CONTRERAS TIM HODGE Art Director MICHAEL SPOONER Concept Art DENNIS BREDOW JOSEPH SAPULICH Matte Paintings DENNIS BREDOW JOSEPH SAPULICH Additional Matte Paintings STEVE FULLER BOB LEWIS Character Voices PHIL VISCHER MIKE NAWROCKI LISA VISCHER KRISTIN BLEGEN JACKIE RITZ DAN ANDERSON CYDNEY TRENT TIM GREGORY Kid Extras ALEXIS BANCROFT GRETCHEN HEINECKE ABBY HODGE MATTHEW HODGE SHELBY VISCHER TAYLER VULCANO Edited by JOHN WAHBA Post Production Faciliator PATTY O’KELLEY Associated Editor DAVID N. WATSON Additional Sound Effects Editors ADAM FRICK JOHN WAHBA DAVID N. WATSON Modeling Supervisor JEREMY VICKERY Modeling Artists IAN HUBBARD HYUN HUH Additional Modeling Artists BOB LEWIS KULL SHIN Texturing Supervisor JEREMY VICKERY Texturing Artists IAN HUBBARD HYUN HUH Additional Texturing Artists BOB LEWIS KULL SHIN Layout Supervisor STEVE LEEPER Senior Layout Artist ALEX LI Layout Artists STEVE LEEPER YIN-FANG LIAO RYAN WILLIAMS Animation Supervisor MARC VULCANO Character Animators ANDY ARNETT THOMAS DANEN ROBERT ELLIS THOM FALTER JOE GORSKI JOE MCFADDEN NATHAN TUNGSETH MARC VULCANO Lighting Supervisor DANIEL PATRICK O’BRIEN Lighting Artists NICOLE ALLEN RICHARD GOUGE LUKE MARTORELLI DANIEL PATRICK O’BRIEN CHARLES RAMSEY Effects Artists ROB DUCEY BRAD HIEBERT Engineering Artists ROB DUCEY BRAD HIEBERT Director of Technical Development HENRY VERA Render Management ALLEN HEMBERGER HOWARD WILLIAM LEWIS III TIM TOLL Database Development LENNIE JARRATT Software Support DAN WALKER Software Development KEN GREENE ALAN MILLMAN SCOTT NELSON Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Audio Engineering ADAM FRICK Additional Audio Engineering MARTIN STEBBING Choir JOJI ARNETT DAWN BALDWIN ANGIE BILLINGS JAMES BRECKENRIDGE SARAH CATHERINE BROOKS DAVID CATON NORMA CATON PAIGE CRAIG DEBBIE DAVIS LORI DAVIS FRANK DIAZ DE LEON ADELIA ERICKSON CHRIS GEIGER JANET GOGINS KEN GREENE MATT GRUETT ALLEN HEMBERGER CHAR JACKSON LENNIE JARRATT BOB LANDON HOWARD WILLIAM LEWIS III JOSHUA QUINN LINDSAY SHARI MARTIN SCOTT NELSON JODY NILSEN KENYA RAICHART JONATHAN REICH LAURA RICHEY BRIAN K. ROBERTS PAULA SANDOR ELLEN SILVESTRI RON SMITH JOHN TRAUSCHT NATHAN TUNGSETH MARC VULCANO Instruments ADAM FRICK KURT HEINECKE JOHN TRAUSCHT MARC VULCANO Orchestra DEAN BACHUS MIKE BAZEN MARK BERLS MATTHEW DETHROW ADAM FRICK KURT HEINECKE MARK ROLLER GAIL SALVATORI KEVIN SCHOENBACH MARY STEIN JIM STOMBRES MICHELLE SUDDITH MARC VULCANO SUSAN YOUNG Conducted by KURT HEINECKE Transcritption CHRIS GEIGER Director of IT WAYNE GEILS Studio Systems Administrators MICHAEL HARRISON PAT KEANE Senior Systems Administrators MATT GRUETT WES SUESS Content Consultant SCOTTIE MAY Ed.D. Translation ANDREW JAUSSI ARNE MAGE Special Thanks To NORMA CATON RON EDDY MARK FRANKEL TRACY JOHNSON TODD MOCK JOHN TRAUSCHT The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production DAN PHILIPS Executive Producer PHIL VISCHER Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:VeggieFan2000